Return Safely, Oppa
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Kau bagaikan selimut yang menghangatkanku di tengah badai salju yang melanda.


**Return Safely, Oppa**

* * *

_Disclaimer : I do not own Heirs or any of the Heirs' characters._

* * *

Yoo Rachel, gadis cantik itu masih termangu dalam keheningan yang melanda mobilnya. Perkataan Lee Hyo Shin terus-menerus terngiang di otaknya. Seakan enggan untuk tidak memikirkan _sunbae_ yang telah mencuri ciumannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Aku akan pergi wamil."_

Ya. Hyo Shin akan pergi wamil. Sebenarnya kepergian Hyo Shin tidaklah penting untuk dirinya, begitu pikirnya.

Namun, dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan pria selain Kim Tan? Apalagi pria itu adalah Lee Hyo Shin. Laki-laki yang _notabene_ tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Ya walaupun dia akui jika Hyo Shin mampu membuatnya tersenyum di tengah-tengah kepenatan tentang hubungannya dengan Kim Tan.

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis tertarik di bibirnya.

Baginya, pria itu seperti es yang mampu mendinginkan kepalanya. Pria itu seperti selimut yang memeluknya di tengah badai salju yang menyerangnya.

Dia pria yang hangat, pintar, dewasa, dan tampan.

_Deg_

"Apa aku sudah gila?" desisnya pelan. Gadis dengan poni lurus itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala jok mobil. Kekehan Shinis keluar dari bibirnya. Sejak kapan ia mulai memikirkan orang lain? Sejak kapan ia mulai memuji kelebihan orang lain?

Bahkan sewaktu masih bersama Kim Tan pun, detak jantung Rachel tak pernah sekacau ini saat memikirkan Kim Tan.

Menghela napas, tangannya terangkat dan memijat dahinya. Nama Hyo Shin terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan sebelum pria itu pergi dan tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi selama dua tahun.

"Eottokhae?"

Sekarang dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

_Bruk_

Tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Lidahnya berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam sang supir yang telah menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak.

"_Wae_?"

"_Mianhamnida_. Ada mobil yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalan." Sang supir menekan klakson beberapa kali kepada si pelaku.

Rachel memutar bola matanya kesal dan menghela napas. Dia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. Kedua matanya menatap datar mobil hitam yang tak tau sopan santun karena mengganggu kenyamanan orang tersebut.

Benar saja, orang yang menyetir mobil hitam itu keluar dari mobilnya. Dan….

_Hyo Shin sunbae?_

Rachel keluar dari mobilnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Hyo Shin dengan memasang ekspresi kesal. Ah padahal saat ini detak jantungnya kembali tidak karuan.

"Kau tidak punya kesibukan lain selain menghalangi jalan orang eh?"

Hyo Shin tersenyum penuh arti. Sorot matanya menatap gadis bermarga Yoo itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Pria itu melangkah perlahan. "_Mian_, aku memblokir jalan pulangmu. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau boleh pulang."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan."

Dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat wajah Rachel yang seperti berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu . Ia tak tahu apa, namun menurutnya wajah gadis itu malah tampak menggemaskan.

Rachel yang risih diperhatikan seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia harap Hyo Shin tidak menyadari tingkah bodohnya saat ini.

"Cepat katakan _sunbae_!"

"Iya iya. Tampaknya kau ingin tahu sekali ya apa yang ingin kukatakan?"

Rachel melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "_M-Mwoya_?" Gadis itu terlihat tergagap-gagap. Ia menyadari seringai nakal yang terukir di bibir Hyo Shin. Ah sial, kenapa ia menjadi terlihat bodoh seperti ini.

"A-Aku lelah. Jadi, cepat selesaikan sebelum aku habis kesabaran."

"_Ne ne, arra_." Hyo Shin tersenyum, lalu menatap kedua mata Rachel. "Tadi kau tanya apa?"

Kedua alis Rachel terangkat. "Apa? Maksudmu?"

"Tadi, pertanyaan terakhirmu sebelum kita berpisah. Aku pikir kau cukup jenius untuk mengingatnya."

"_Adakah gadis yang menunggumu pulang dari wamil?"_

Rachel berdesis kesal. "Lalu kau pikir aku mau mengulangnya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku pulang." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Rachel berbalik dan melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Pulang? Bahkan hatinya berkata lain.

"Aku harap…"―Langkah kaki Rachel terhenti saat Hyo Shin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.― "…ada."

Rachel terdiam. Ia tidak tahu, harus melangkah maju atau menunggu jawaban Hyo Shin. Tapi, dia benar-benar ingin tahu adakah gadis yang menunggu pria itu pulang dari wamilnya. Apakah gadis itu adalah pujaan hati Hyo Shin? Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Hening menyelimuti dua anak manusia tersebut.

Hyo Shin terdiam menatap punggung _hoobae_nya. Rasanya aneh. Tidak pernah dia berbicara seserius ini dengan Rachel.

"Aku harap ada gadis yang mau menungguku." ―Jeda menghentikan perkataan Hyo Shin beberapa saat.― "Dan kuharap gadis itu…."

"…kau. Yoo Rachel."

Di balik itu, Rachel tampak sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hyo Shin di belakangnya. Ia tak begitu mengerti, namun yang pasti saat ini detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Ia merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di rongga perutnya.

Seumur hidup, tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini.

Kim Tan tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Hyo Shin masih setia menunggu reaksi Rachel, walaupun ia tahu jika Rachel tak akan berbalik dan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya senang.

"Maukah kau menjadi gadis yang akan menungguku sampai aku pulang dari wamil nanti, Yoo Rachel?"

Rachel menahan napas. Dengan gugup, ia kembali melangkah dan memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Hyo Shin. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hyo Shin masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia masih memandang mobil yang ditumpangi Rachel. Sampai mobil itu bergerak melaluinya, Hyo Shin masih terdiam.

Tak ada ucapan perpisahan.

Rachel tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Untuk menolehpun, gadis itu enggan.

Apakah perasaannya terbalas?

_Drrrt drrrt_

Ponsel miliknya bergetar. Dengan lemas, ia merogoh saku mantelnya.

Dan ekspresinya seketika berubah.

_From : Yoo Rachel_

_Aku menunggumu. Pulanglah dengan selamat, oppa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau baca itu, Lee Hyo Shin? Pulanglah dengan selamat, itu pesan dari gadis yang kau cintai.

* * *

**End**

**A/N: **Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat ;A; aku tau alurnya rada kecepetan (aku emang lemah dalam hal itu) dan diksinya juga kurang rapi. Jangan tanya kenapa aku buat pairing ini karena aku gemeesss banget sama mereka berdua hihi x3

Semoga ada yang baca(?) dan semoga suka! x3

With love, Emiria Tsubaki-san.


End file.
